Menus for electronic devices are used in a wide variety of applications, and are often implemented using integrated circuits. As one example, an automobile radio may use menus to present settings of the radio to a user, where the user can navigate through the menu to view and/or program various settings. The menu may be implemented using data stored in an integrated circuit of the radio.
Conventional methods for coding the data used to implement the menu involve hand coding. For example, manual entry of code is used to define the organization of the menu, the relationship of the nodes of the hierarchy, the menu's interaction with buttons of the device, the functionality executed by various nodes of the hierarchy, and the like. Since menus typically include many hierarchy levels with numerous nodes within each level, hand coding is labor-intensive, tedious, and costly. Additionally, hand coding is prone to error.